¿Leon o serpiente?
by naraya vector
Summary: Si los dos chicos mas guapos y codiciados van detras tuya ¿con cual te quedarias? H/Hr o D/Hr no se lo decidiran ustedes. Lean no tiene desperdicio.....
1. Capitulo uno

_**Disclaimer: Esta historia la escribí sin fines lucrativos de ningún tipo**_

_**No soy una D/Hr asidua mas bien me decanto mas por el H/Hr pero últimamente me estoy aficionando a esta exótica pareja, espero que lo disfruten, personalmente lo he hecho, esta basado en algo que me esta pasando.**_

_**Capitulo uno.**_

No solía pasar mucho por la Biblioteca, ¿para que? La sala común de Slytherin era muy confortable y el profesor Snape prestaba su ayuda a todo aquel que lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, cuando estaba dentro de esa sala, se sentía vacío, solo, porque ella no estaba....

Hermione....

La amaba, nunca se lo había confesado a nadie puesto que ella siempre estaba tonteando con Potter, era de figurar que ellos salieran tarde o temprano y fueran la pareja ideal y todas esas estupideces. Aunque no era la primera vez que él le robaba la novia a ese tonto bonachón de Potter.

Solo en su quinto año, estuvo de novio con los amores juveniles del joven Gryffindor: Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley....

Creía que con eso era feliz, viendo el sufrimiento en los ojos de Potter, pero no. Sabia que él amaba a alguien, y en otras circunstancias no hubiera sido un problemas, de mil chicas que hubiese en Hogwarts novecientas noventa y nueve estarían dispuestas a salir con él, a fin de cuentas había cambiado mucho.

Su cabello ya no parecía lamido por una vaca, ahora se peinaba de forma mas juvenil, con mechones plateados rebosando sobre sus ojos plateados. Su cuerpo se había formado y equilibrado, aunque parecía que toda su masa la formasen los músculos de brazos y su precioso trasero. NO era por nada pero estaba lo que se dice bastante bueno.

El problema era que de esas mil, una no saldría con él, una se les escapaba y esa era Hermione. 

Al principio lo sintió venganza, una venganza de Harry. Salir con la única chica que se resiste a Draco Malfoy. Pero Hermione...era...como decirlo... especial. 

No era como todas, siempre pendientes de estúpidas revistas con trucos para ligar que era nada mas que paparruchas. En lugar de eso, Hermione leía, estudiaba hablaba con todos..era amable...no competía por nada.. era como el siempre decía... única e irrepetible. 

Casi sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo habían llevado a la biblioteca. Entró, después de todo no se estaba tan mas en aquel cuchitril. Granger no estaba a la vista, por supuesto estaría al final de todo, en el rincón mas apartado donde podía estudiar. 

Ahora que lo pensaba su actitud para con él había cambiado mucho. En este ultimo año, desde que hicieron un trabajo de pociones juntos, ya no se dirigían insultos, eran ....compañeros. 

_Por desgracia_

Suspiró Draco. Por fin la encontró, cogió un libro para no parecer muy descarado y se sentó en su misma mesa. Ella levantó levemente la cabeza y pudo ver dos lagrimas corriendo por sus preciosos ojos miel. 

- Granger ¿Que..? 

- Olvídalo Malfoy es una tontería mía. 

- Tontería o no puedes contármelo, ¿lo sabes no? Ya no es como antes, no soy tu peor enemigo, creo, yo...intento ser amable contigo...yo me disculpé por todo lo que... 

- No es eso Draco- dijo mirándolo con ternura pero con unos ojos desgarradoramente tristes- es que prefiero no contarlo.... 

- Bueno en todo caso si sabes que si tu... 

- ¿Malfoy? ¿No te estará molestando verdad Hermione? 

Potter-el-fastidio-colegial había aparecido en escena en un muy mal momento. 

- Para nada solo.... 

- Potter no soy con todos como contigo...hay gente que merece un trato especial como Hermione... 

Pudo notar como Potter se ponía rojo de ira. Bien. Así estaría tenso toda la mañana. 

- Me voy preciosa, alegra esa cara mi vida. 

Y dicho esto le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla. 

-Ese estúpido Malfoy. 

- Harry...deberías hacerte amigo suyo...es...especial...único e irrepetible. 

~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,,.~*´¨¯¨`*·~-. ,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,,.~*´¨¯¨`*·~-. ,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·  


**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, este año es sin Voldemort, sin problemas de ese tipo, es todo amor y conquista. No tengo pensado hacer una historia muy larga, 5 capítulos como mucho. Bueno yo por ahora no tengo decidido pareja así que acepto comentarios y proposiciones así como ideas criticas, lo que sea. _**

**_Y si de verdad le gustó pulsen Go de ahí abajo y tendrá una continuación pronto, rápido y seguro. Tranquilos...que no muerde... y me harán ensancharme como Dudley después de la cena de Noche Vieja...._**

_¡Reviews!_

Naraya Vector 

PD: Si quieren pueden leer mis otras historias, alguna es medio buena, las otras...mejor sin comentarios. Y dejan esa cosa que llaman vulgarmente review.... 


	2. Traicion y amistad

**_Disclaimer: Para que seguir martirizándome si saben a quien pertenece todo??_**

**_Este capitulo va para el gran él, tan dulce pero a la vez tan dañino...estoy loca por ti Jorge y tu no te das cuenta.... _**

Estaba en el quicio de la ventana observando los hermosos terrenos del colegio... ese maldito Snape, les había mandado a él y a Malfoy hacer un trabajo de pociones juntos.

¡¡¡Durante un mes!!!

Él y Malfoy, juntos y trabajando....El pensarlo le daba nauseas....

Sin lugar a dudas la Torre sur era la mas indicada para la gran hazaña, allí ambos de mutuo acuerdo habían decidido que podrían tanto trabajar como matarse sin ser molestados.

Las 6:30, estúpido Slytherin... ¿como se atrevía a hacerle esperar de aquella forma? 

Alguien tocó dos veces la puerta y pasó. Un Malfoy con sonrisa triunfal apareció por la puerta.

- ¿Empezamos?

- Habrás traído todos lo ingredientes ¿no?

-¿Por quien me tomas Potter..por.....Weasly?

-Mejor dejémoslo y trabajemos en ello.

La poción sin duda era muy complicada, la grandiosa poción multijugos. Aún así de haberla realizado en alguna ocasión Harry no recordaba prácticamente nada......

Claro...Hermione se había encargado de todo...

_Hermione...._

Una sonrisa embotada se apareció en su rostro....

- ¿En que piensas Potter?

- Nada.

*************

Este episodio se repitió a lo largo de quince largos días. Dos semanas en las que los enemigos mortales...cogieron ¿confianza?... Y ocurrió eso que nadie podía imaginar. Se hicieron amigos.

Hasta tal punto que los secretos mas oscuros del entorno de los Malfoy fueron a parar a oídos de Potter, y todo aquello que Harry no había contado ni siquiera a Ron, Malfoy ahora lo sabía....

Sucedió que una tarde ambos estaban en las gradas de Quidditch después de un intenso entrenamiento. Descansaban y charlaban a cerca de un tema que raramente tocan los chicos...el amor.... (A/N: Chicos si alguno lee esto es que según mis amigos ustedes los chicos no hablan mucho de sus sentimientos...al contrario de las chicas!!)

Malfoy le retalaba a Harry algo a cerca de su primer amor....

- Jejeje. Pansy en realidad era muy buena, pero algo pava...no creo que la pudiera haber soportado durante mas tiempo..realmente era una plasta...

- Yo nunca he estado con nadie pero creo que con Hermione tengo grandes esperanzas...después de todo...un montón de gente me a preguntado si estamos juntos..porque estamos todo el día tonteando....Es..tan...¿dulce?..no no creo que sea la palabra mas bien es perfecta...

- Ya Potter, no te pongas sentimental que no he traído pañuelos... en realidad Hermione es muy buena pero no es mi tipo..además ahora que somos amigos no creo que te la quitara..no soy tan... ¿Slytherin?

- Jajaja...me alegra saberlo....creo que en realidad si eres muy Slytherin.

***********

Caminaba solo, Había estado hablando con Harry hace poco tiempo, pero Hermione le había citado para algo... Era casi inimaginable que él y Potter se hicieran amigos, pero ahora que lo conocía, sabia que realmente valía la pena, y su amistad sin duda ya era bastante sólida..entonces...¿por que traicionarlo por una chica?

Allí estaba ella...realmente hermosa....se acercó de forma seductora y se puso a escasos milímetros de él....

- ¿Para que habías llamado Mione?

- Para esto....

Se acercó a él lentamente, Draco el mundo se le vino a los pies, Hermione lo estaba besando, y él pensó en Harry, en su mejor amigo Harry, y en que esto sin duda no se lo perdonaría en la vida....

......CONTINUARÁ.....

_**De verdad quedó el capitulo aburrido y horrible...lo sé..pero era necesario, estaba pensando en suprimir la historia y rescribirla después de leer el quinto libro, pero hoy estaba baja de moral y he decidido escribir... es horrible, lo sé, no espero recibir review puesto que el capitulo es penoso pero si quieren siempre pueden animarme y decirme si quieren o no la continuación.....**_

_**bueno y ahora las contestaciones a los reviews....que por cierto....fueron mas de lo esperado..esta historia la escribo por que lo necesito y la publico por si alguien está muy aburrid o estuvo en una situación parecida....la verdad...no la hice por los reviews...aunque siempre ayudan...**_

_Ginny: Gracias...huy...siento que tarde un poco..que raro...todavía estoy viva.....__Jejeje_

_Vicu-Malfoy: Lo siento de verdad...me pasa lo mismo que a ti son mis dos preferidas....aunque no se cual me gusta mas de las dos...__

_Chistris Malfoy: Gracias...^_^, en realidad a mi también me encantan...son tan lindos y tan...¿extraños?_

_Chik-Soad: A sus órdenes..aunque con un poco de retraso..._

_Annita: Siento que no fuera tan pronto..pero de igual forma..esta continuado..._

**_Si alguien que lee esto está leyendo o ha leído mi historia Toda la verdad les digo que siento que tarde tanto con el capitulo, pero me está costando mucho...en pocos días lo tendrán..lo prometo!!!_**


	3. Corre

_**Disclaimer: Puesto que todos sabemos a quien pertenece no se porque esa manía de mortificarme, y darme envidia....bueno esta bien...es de la pedorra de Rowling....menudo libro, mujer cada vez te luces mas.....**_

_**Corre, grita, huye**_

Se despojó de Hermione, su mente estaba difusa, apenas si podía respirar. Sin duda aquello era lo que él mas deseaba, pero el problema es que alguien mas lo deseaba, y ese era, su mejor amigo. 

Harry Potter.

Corrió, solo quería que aquello no hubiese sucedido nunca, no haber acudido a su cita, esperaría a hablar con Hermione, y como estaban solos, nadie mas tenia que saberlo, nadie, y menos Potter.

Pero el rubio Slytherin no podía estar mas equivocado, no era el único que echaba una carrerita a esas horas, una niñita pelirroja corría desaforadamente en busca de su amado para comunicarle la noticia....su oportunidad de aspirar de nuevo al corazón del muchacho...

- Mimbus mimblea!!

- Tranquila chiquilla, estos jóvenes siempre con tanta prisa, antes cuando venías acompañada de ese...

Los reproches del retrato fueron ahogados por una fuerte y excesiva patada. Allí estaba él, leyendo algo de Quidditch...¡¡Que extraño!! Pensó Ginny.

-Hola Ginny, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Verás Harry, yo estaba paseando por el castillo, y bueno resulta, que vi algo que no te va a agradar mucho pero, que creo que tienes que saber...

- ¿El que Ginny?

- Hermione y Malfoy, juntos...

- Ah!! es eso...bueno ellos son amigos...

- La verdad es que ellos no estaban haciendo cosas que hacen los amigos...

- Suéltalo de una vez si no te importa...

- Besándose...

- Gracias niña, duerme bien.

Y sin mas se fue a los dormitorios masculinos...

- "Mantén la cabeza fría""no le creas, solo espera y le preguntas""mañana" "ahora duerme"

Esos pensamientos lanzados de manera tranquilizadora no hacían mas que inquietarlo...No dejándolo dormir, no dejándolo vivir...

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Historia de la magia, 10: 30...

¿Como se lo pregunto? ¡¡Una notita!! Recurso muggle mas bien cutre pero bueno, cuando escasean las ideas... que se puede hacer?¿?¿?

_Hola Mione!!_

La chica recibió la nota agradecida, esa clase le aburría de sobre manera...

_Hi Harry!! K es de tu vida?¿_

_Nada interesante, verás yo te quería preguntar una cosa..._

_Pregunta, pero ve directo al grano eh?¿?Sin rodeos._

_Ok, a ti te gusta Draco verdad?¿?_

_Este...bueno si, pero no lo digas a nadie ok?_

_ok..._

La campana había sonado, Harry salió herido de amor, como alma que lleva el diablo hacia Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, clase compartida con Slytherin. Como de costumbre Draco le esperaba en un árbol cercano a las inmensas puertas de roble, era una tradición que muchos aún no comprendían...

Pero en vez del acostumbrado saludo, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el pomulo, el joven Malfoy se levantó con cara de interrogación...

- ¿No decías que ella no era tu tipo?¿No eres un puto maricon que puede ligarse a todo Hogwarts, porque a la mujer que amo di?¿ Te jodía que por una vez yo fuera mejor que tu en algo?¿ Que tuviera a la chica mas maravillosa del mundo conmigo?¿Era eso di?

Unas amargas y furiosas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas...

- Harry...yo...esto...

Ninguna palabra salía de su boca, lo había perdido, y esta vez le dolería mas que nunca...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**Bueno primero que todo, siento haber tardado tanto en publicar, pero en realidad no pensaba continuarla, pero de nuevo, mal de amores, lo que no se como hace que me entre la vena literaria, bueno creo que ya está decidido que pareja será no?¿?**_

_**Les voy a poner una cancion que pensaba utilizar en este fic pero al final no, y me recuerda mucho a Hermi y Draco...a mi me gusta y si alguien la quiere utilizar por mi...es de Tony Santos**_

_A veces me pregunto como nos podemos entender, _

_pero no hay forma de saber, que pensamos..._

_Hablamos de lo mismo con distinto matiz, _

_pero a pesar de todo, nos amamos..._

_¿Como encontrar la luz? Que me lleva a tu corazon, _

_¿Como poder conocerte?_

_No te dejaré jamas, aunque te alejes_

_No te abandonaré si no me das tu corazón._

_No te dejaré jamás, si se acaba el amor,_

_a pesar del dolor, no te dejaré jamás, no te dejaré..._

_Luchando contra el tiempo estoy, para llegar a ti_

_Buscando aquí en mi corazón, solo una solución,_

_Y le temo a la vida, si no puedo oír tu voz, _

_¿porque seguir sufriendo al fin, así?_

_Donde tu vayas, te seguiré, _

_donde tu quieras esperaré, tu solo dime, y yo siempre a tu lado estaré_

_No te dejaré jamás, aunque te alejes_

_No te abandonaré si no me das una razón._

_No te dejaré jamás, si se acaba el amor,_

_a pesar del dolor, no te dejaré jamás, no te dejaré..._

_**Bueno no se si poner algo mas fuerte, si quieren solo díganlo.**_

_**Se que el capitulo no es muy bueno, pero si en vez de este calor, hiciera frio o estuviera lloviendo, sería mas fácil escribir...**_

_**Que mas....a si!! Reviews!!!No cuestan y no pueden hacer algo mejor para animarme!!**_

_Annita: Ains!! Ups!! Sorry!!^^' no lo continué lo que se dice pronto, pero el caso es que al final lo hice..._

_Luna Jess: Bueno, siento defraudaros a todos porque tarde años, pero en fin, espero que cuando leas este también te guste!!^_^_

_Ginny: jajaj Hola wapa!! Bueno...corto...es un caso XXX el porqué no se escribir capítulos largos, pero lo continué y espero que te guste, aunque Ginny no tiene muy buen papel, y a decir verdad no creo que lo tenga en ninguna de mis historias...¬¬_

_Kore: Que bueno!! A mi tb me encantan esas parejas espero que publiques muy pronto tu fic y avisa...bueno en especial gracias a ti por tu review, porque es por eso que me decidí a continuar esto. A partir de ahora todo lo que ocurra es para ti, gracias!! ^_^Me devolviste los ánimos!!_

**_Hasta la próxima!!!_**

**_Reviews!!_**

**_Think 4 urself babies!!_**

**_Naraya Vector_**


End file.
